


~William’s 18th Birthday~

by JaydenIsAKinnie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Henry, Collage Henry Emily, Collage William Afton, Henry Emily - Freeform, Henry James Emily, I hope you like it., M/M, Sex Toys, Theyre in Collage, Top William, William Afton - Freeform, William Oliver Afton, fnaf - Freeform, please this is just to annoy a friend, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenIsAKinnie/pseuds/JaydenIsAKinnie
Summary: William Afton has always been rough in bed, but this day he turns legal age. Meaning he can boy things he couldn’t before. He wanted to test the things on his Boyfriend, Henry Emily. A 17 year old who is awkward in bed either way.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	~William’s 18th Birthday~

**Author's Note:**

> You know damn well these idiots are gay.  
> So I hope you guys like the story.

31st October, New Harmony, Utah, 1982. 

William had been gone for a while, while Henry, his dorm mate and poor lover, had been waiting in their collage dorm. He just assumed William was out buying groceries, cause their refrigerator has been lacking exactly that for a few weeks now. Not that either of them were good at taking care of themselves. They usually just, ordered something every Wednesday so they wouldn’t starve. But enough of that..

Henry hummed softly, looking down at his book and trying to process the words that would form a story if you looked at it long enough, but it was just a mess of letters and numbers to him. He wondered how William had managed to read this book so quickly and in the spam of a few weeks. The book had around 300 pages dAmniT! How was he supposed to read that as well as all the studying he had to do for his classes? It was near impossible, for Henry anyways. He had more important things to focus on. Like his studies and religion.

“How do you do it Afton..” he muttered under his breath and let out a groan. That was before he heard the door unlock and someone enter, then lock the door again. With that little chuckle his roommate always let out when entering the room.

“Guess who’s ba~ck Emily?~” he called out calmly, holding onto the pink bag the things he’d bought were in.

“William.. took you long enough birthday boy.” He giggled and stood up, turning around to look at his friend. He looked over him, tilting his head when catching a look at the pink bag.. that wasn’t a grocery bag.

_That was far from a grocery bag.  
  
_

Henry turned a deep shade of red, he was flustered, and William hadn’t even said a word yet.

“What’s wrong, Henry? Why so red?” The Brit asked, the Irishman squeezing his eyes shut as William said those words. “T-the- t-the bag- w-whats- whats in the b-bag-?” He stuttered out, William laughed. 

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed that I turned 18 today, meaning I can buy certain things from stores I wasn’t even allowed to be in earlier. And you know what? I thought it would be interesting if we spiced things up a little. So when you do have time, let’s do exactly that. It would be interesting to do it on my birthday though, y’know. As a gift. Besides, it’s our one year anniversary.” William said with a smirk, looking around the room to see if Henry was indeed busy.

Henry was silent for a while, he didn’t know what to feel about this. I mean, he was already a sinner for having intercourse before marriage. And let alone it being with another male. But he sighed, he didn’t want to disappoint William, his friend. He didn’t want him to leave the business idea of his. He needed help and so far William was the only one who could provide it to him. He sucked in a breath, feeling his chest fill with cold air. And confidence. “Anything for you, darling...~” he purred and looked up at him. And William looked back, surprised but pleased. He got what he wanted. He dropped the bag and walked to him with a quiet hum..

“Then darling.. undress for me, while I go and get things set up with batteries and such.” He whispered and walked back, picking up the bag and walking off. He was gone for a while now, or still in view for the poor Emily who was so flustered and red.. but they both did as William had said. Henry undressing and settling down on the bottom bunk which William had claimed as his bed the first day he moved dorms due to a little accident that happened the year before he met Henry. But well William turned to look at him, with a ball gag and handcuffs in hand.

”ah.. You’re such a good boy, Henry!” He chirped and jogged over to him, Henry swallowed down a lump. He was frightened. But he nodded, keeping his calm expression on. Masking. William sat down beside him on the bed, looking the guy up and down. He was still wearing boxers, which William didn’t mind at all.   
He pinned Henry down to the bed by the wrists, 

letting the boy squirm a bit under him as he cuffed his wrists together in a way so they were bound to the bedpost. “Are you sure a-about that- Will..?” He whispered, William shushing him with a finger pressed hard against his lips. “Raise your head up.” He demanded, Henry doing as told, only to have a ball gag stuck in his mouth, locked between his teeth and it being strapped around his head. He felt helpless, but he trusted that William would hurt him, and stop if he did.

William looked him up and down with a pleased smile, not that Henry would understand the smile but it was there. He put his hands on Henry’s hips, getting his fingers under the edge of the boys boxers and pulled them dow to his knees, expecting Henry to get them off completely. Which Henry obviously took the hint of and did. William got up again and looked to the table, of course he hadn’t bought a lot. Sure he was wealthy, but there was no reason for him to buy anything more than a vibrator, condoms and lubricant. As well as the handcuffs and gag, of course.

He walked over to the table and picked up the three things.. Henry’s gaze following him all the way back. “What do you think Hennerz? What do you want me to do? Oral? Or do you want me to play with your man pussy?~” he snickered softly and placed his hand on his thigh, close enough to ‘accidentally’ touch the tip of Henry’s cock. Making it twitch lightly. “Perhaps sucking you off first will make you get in the mood..” he mumbled softly as his warm soft hand wrapped itself around Henry’s cock, giving it a few soft pumps, making it slowly rise, as well as making Henry groan the sound being muffled by the gag.

He leaned down and started locking the head of the cock, then bringing half of Henry’s length into his mouth sucking the rest in after getting used to it. Surprisingly he didn’t gag at all, he just wrapped his long tongue around Henry’s erect member, spiraling around it, and rubbing the underside of it with his tongue. Henry bucked his hips forward, melting into the sheets.. Yes, he was a pillow prince. When Henry’s bucked his hips forward William took the opportunity to lick his balls as well, not the best of course but he tried. When Henry was close, he pulled away. Leaving Henry a trembling mess and himself a panting mess. “I bet you liked that..” he mumbled and picked up a condom from the pack, and then the small vibrating box, switching it on and putting it in the condom, he looked at it ha grinned. This would be fun.. he put two of his fingers in the condom as well and put this to Henry’s entrance, Henry’s eyes widening. 

_Thats when he pushed it in. Deeply._ Twisting and turning his fingers until he finally heard a whimper escape Henry. Or maybe it was a moan? But it made him grin, he’d found what he’d searched for, Henry’s prostate. Henry shifted and turned, his eyes filling with warm tears, he moaned, but it wasn’t audible due to the gag he but so hard down on. He could deny the feeling, it felt amazing. The sight made William aroused. But he didn’t want to use himself tonight. He wanted Henry to feel pleased, not himself. But William kept hitting Henry’s prostate, holding it still with the vibrator every so often. He looked Henry up and down again, taking a note of Henry’s twitching cock. He was close to his release.   
“You’re such a good boy, Henry.. cum for me now. Show how much you love me..~” he purred p, leaning down and licking Henry’s stomach, and up to his chest before pulling away and sitting up again.   
  


Henry felt the pressure building up in his stomach, it felt like a knot and hell did it feel amazing.. he bucked his hips up one last time before ejaculating and making a mess of himself.. it was all over his stomach, and thighs.. it’s surprising that William wasn’t covered in it as well.

William snickered and pulled his fingers and the condom out. Grinning at the sight in front of himself.. that’s when he stood up and walked to the kitchen, taking the vibrator out of the condom and throwing the rubber away after turning the vibrating device off. He washed his hands and walked to the front door, giving Henry one last look, before walking out and locking the door on him.   
  


Henry watched him... and cried. He was devastated, how could William just leave him like that? he was panicking and trashing around..

  
 _While William left to go get himself some cake. **It was his birthday after all.**_


End file.
